ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Julius No
Dr. Julius No is a fictional character and the main antagonist in the James Bond film and novel Dr. No. He was the first James Bond villain in the film series, where he was portrayed by actor Joseph Wiseman. Novel biography Although the film and novel are similar in plot, the backgrounds for Julius No carry certain differences. An individual of unique, Sino-Germanic cultural heritage Dr. No was born in Peking to a German Methodist missionary and a Chinese girl, but was raised by his aunt. When older, he went to Shanghai, where he became involved with the Tongs, a Chinese crime syndicate. Later he was smuggled to the United States and settled in New York City, where he became a clerk and eventually Treasurer for a Tong in America, called the "Hip-Sings." In the late 1920s, a mob war broke out in New York, forcing the police to crack down on them. No stole a million dollars in gold from the Tongs and disappeared. But the Tongs tracked him down and tortured him to find the location of the gold. When No did not tell them, the Tongs cut off his hands, shot him through the left side of the chest and left him for dead. No survived, due to a condition called dextrocardia, in which his heart was on the right side of the body. No spent a long time in hospital, then enrolled in medical school in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It is unclear if he completed his studies, but he adopted the title of Doctor and changed his name (his birth name is unknown) to Julius No, symbolic of his rejection of his father, whose given name was Julius. As in the film, No fitted himself with metal manual prostheses, but the book describes them as simple pincers (apparently similar to those of Tee-Hee in Live and Let Die), and judging by the lack of descriptive detail, they presumably lack the articulation of human hands. With the million dollars from the Tong, he purchased rare stamps in order to preserve his money against inflation; he later purchased the island of Crab Key, off the coast of Jamaica, where he re-started a defunct guano business as a cover for his proposed criminal operations. He employs Jamaican and Cuban labourers on good wages for the guano works, brutally supervised by Chinese-Negroes ('Chigroes,' a portmanteau of Chinese & Negroes) from Jamaica. No one who comes to the island is allowed to leave. No, with aid from the Soviets, sabotaged nearby American missile tests by jamming their signals and making them land and explode on a different target than that planned. This forced the Americans to spend time and money redesigning their missiles. He also recovered missiles from the ocean and turned them over to the Russians. Bond did not actually learn of No's devious plot until after infiltrating Crab Key with Quarrel, where he was captured. With the help of Honeychile Rider, who also trespassed to find exclusive shells. Novel henchmen * Miss Taro * Other various "Chigroes" including three who pose as blind men Film biography Dr. No is a brilliant scientist with an implied Napoleon complex (see mad scientist), a self-described "unwanted child of a German missionary and a Chinese girl of a good family". He later "became treasurer of the most powerful criminal society in China;" in this case, the Tongs. He then "escaped to America with $10,000,000" of Tong gold bullion. He specialized in radiation, which cost him both of his hands; his hands were replaced with crude bionic metal ones. No's hands have great strength (he can crush a metal figurine with them), but are seriously lacking in manual dexterity. They eventually aid in his demise. He offered his skills and expertise to the Americans and Soviets, but was rejected. To get revenge, No joined the criminal organization SPECTRE and relocated to his island in Crab Key, Jamaica. When Bond is sent to investigate the murder of two British agents and any possible connection with recent rocket disasters, No orders several attempts on his life. He is particularly displeased with henchman Professor Dent's failure. He gives Dent a venomous spider. No captures Bond and Honey Ryder when they trespass on his island. During dinner, he offers Bond a position in his organization, but Bond refuses. Bond escapes and sabotages No's pool-type nuclear reactor. The two men fight while everyone else flees the imminent explosion. They both fall onto a small platform that slowly descends into the boiling coolant of the overheating reactor. Bond manages to climb out, but No cannot get a grip on the metal framework due to his metal hands and is boiled to death. Film henchmen * Miss Taro government house secretary * Professor Dent * The Three "Blind" Mice * Photographer * Many other innumerable technicians and guards Other appearances No made several appearances in the James Bond Junior cartoon. His skin, however, was rendered bright green - perhaps a callback to his seeming death by radioactivity, but also not an uncommon treatment for Asian villains to receive in animation at the time; this fate was shared by Ming the Merciless in Defenders of the Earth and the Mandarin in Iron Man. No also appeared in the video game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent, despite his death in the book and film, alongside fellow Bond enemies Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Auric Goldfinger, Francisco Scaramanga, and Xenia Onatopp. In the game, Xenia Onatopp works for Dr. No and he seems to possess a considerable army of well-equipped henchmen, as well as numerous tanks and helicopter gunships that resemble V-22 Ospreys. He also seems to have soldiers placed on countless rooftops and buildings in Hong Kong. He was electrocuted by his own reactor in a fight with the rogue 00 agent, "Goldeneye". In the game, he was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. He is also a multiplayer character in the video game From Russia With Love. In Myths for the Modern Age: Philip José Farmer's Wold Newton Universe (Win Scott Eckert, ed., MonkeyBrain Books, 2005), author Eckert contributes "Who's Going to Take Over the World When I'm Gone?" wherein he posits that No's mother was an agent of Fu Manchu named Madame de Medici, who was in turn the daughter of Fo-Hi, from Sax Rohmer's novel The Golden Scorpion. Likewise in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier, No is stated as being a distant relative of Fu Manchu. Later in the book, it is revealed that the mission of James Bond to stop Dr. No was a fraud, an alibi for Bond to kill a British leader for the Americans. "There was No Doctor." In the alternate history novel Dracula Cha Cha Cha, Dr. No (along with Mr. Big) are mentioned as being vampire elders killed and drained by the Diogenes Club agent Hamish Bond. A parody of Dr No is featured as the main villain of a James Bond spoof based on Casino Royale and bears the same name. This incarnation is named Dr Noah. Noah is not seen for most of the film but is known as the head of criminal organization, SMERSH, rather than his Ian Fleming counterpart being a "treasurer of SPECTRE". Noah is revealed to have a secret lair beneath the Casino Royale and is revealed to be none other than Sir James Bond's(parody of the original Bond)nephew, Jimmy Bond. Jimmy/Noah formed SMERSH with one intention, to use biological warfare to kill all men and unnatractive women because he is weak and socially inept. However, the villainous Jimmy/Noah accidently swallows some of his own potion which causes him to explode and kill all of the film's characters, it is then shown that Jimmy/Noah descends to Hell for his crime and the lyrics of the final song state, "One"(of the Bonds)is going to a place where it's very hot". Jimmy Bond/Dr Noah is portrayed by Woody Allen Category:James Bond characters Category:Dr. No (film) Category:Supervillains first appearing in novels Category:SPECTRE members Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional mad scientists Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional German people Category:Fictional Chinese people Category:Fictional Eurasian people Category:Fictional adoptees Category:1962 introductions